Gone With The Vamps
by PersianFreak
Summary: One-shot. Companion to 'Life Goes On' and 'Surprise', my other stories. Sookie and Eric have a movie night...


_**Gone With the Vamps**_** by PersianFreak**

**Companion to **_**Life Goes On**_** and **_**Surprise**_

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Charlaine Harris. Please don't sue.

Rating: T

A/N: This was bound to happen; what with all the references in the books. Reviews are welcome.

One-shot.

******************************

"Do we have to?" Eric grumbled for the thousandth time that night.

"Yes," I responded for the thousandth time, "I refuse to live with a man who hasn't seen this movie."

"That cuts down your prospective life partners to gay men," Eric muttered under his breath, ducking when I threw a remote at him.

"Come on," I popped the DVD into the machine, flicked the massive flat-screen TV on and threw myself onto the couch.

"I can think of hundreds of better things we can do with our night off," Eric protested from where he was perched on a stool by the wet bar, frowning at the DVD menu now splashed across the screen.

"And they all involve me naked and under you," I responded indulgently from where I was sitting on the couch, my back turned to him.

"Not necessarily," Eric purred, suddenly behind me and leaning down to murmur in my ear, "I love it when you're on top, lover."

"Don't you get tired of always having sex, Eric?" I half-turned to him, pausing the opening credits, and catching his one cocked eyebrow, "Okay, don't answer that." I patted the seat next to me and he hopped over the back of the couch to land beside me. "My point is that I don't want sex to be the only thing we do together; I don't want my only memories of you to be of us having sex or fighting for our lives. I want to do lowly human couple things with you; like watching a movie." I pouted a little, giving him puppy dog eyes until he groaned and lay down on the couch, his head in my lap.

"These women are really dressed ridiculously," Eric commented, watching Scarlett pine after Ashley.

"I thought you would appreciate it, being a thousand years old and all," I commented and he turned his head up to look at me.

"What is there to appreciate?" He gestured at the screen, "There are way too many layers, which means undressing them will be unnecessarily complicated, and it's not even remotely similar to the fashion of my mortal days, so I have no emotional attachments whatsoever."

"I'm sure Bill would appreciate it," I murmured absentmindedly. Eric, having turned his attention back to the movie, turned towards me once again and frowned, "It was an observation, that's all." I mumbled guiltily, eliciting a '_Hmph_,' from my husband.

"Rhett kinda reminds me of you," I grinned down at him, "He annoyed the hell out of her from the beginning."

"I annoyed you?" Eric asked thoughtfully and I nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Well, that's an interesting development," He muttered as Scarlett was proposed to by Charles Hamilton and accepted.

"It is?"

"Scarlett is just like you, and Charles is Bill,"

"What, Bill never proposed to me!"

"Ah, the intent is the same," Eric waved a hand dismissively.

"And Scarlett never loved Charles; I loved Bill." I continued defensively and Eric shot me a sour look, "Well, you started it!" He sighed and continued watching.

"There's the first time I saved your life in Dallas," My husband smirked at me as Rhett helped Scarlett escape from Atlanta. I scowled, not appreciating the analogy, "And the time you asked me for a favour when you needed to attend an orgy," He added as Scarlett attempted to convince Rhett to give her the money she needed, "Aaaaaand, your tiger," He grinned triumphantly as Scarlett married her second husband.

"I'm nothing like her!" I finally complained as Scarlett was seen holding Ashley, "She's cruel and self-serving; she spends all her time pining after this one spineless man who's betrothed to someone else, and she marries these men because it's convenient, not because she gives a damn about them."

"True, but you also spent an incredibly long time trying to run away from me," Eric rolled unto his back to make looking at me more convenient.

"It's not like you were chasing me," I protested, "You just wanted to get into my pants."

"And after I did?"

"You contemplated killing me,"

"Fine, _after_ that?" Eric sighed.

"I... ran from you," I admitted, causing Eric to nod happily, "But there the similarities end." I insisted.

"Yes, lover," He concurred, "There the similarities end."

"I'm glad you're more patient than Rhett," I remarked thoughtfully as Rhett left Scarlett at the end of the movie, "'Cause I'm pretty sure I would be too stubborn to chase you."

"I am really not all that similar to him," He frowned up at me, "Am I?"

"The antagonizing, the ladies' man status, the-"

"Alright, alright," He held up a hand, "I get it."

"What?" I frowned, "I thought you liked all those attributes." Oh, Word of the Day calendar.

"I did," He frowned back, "But hearing all of them listed, especially by you..." Eric shook his head, "I find I don't like it." I stared at him, strangely touched by his words.

"Kiss me," My voice was a whisper and he shot me a calculating look before quickly sitting up and half-turning to face me, his lips pressing against mine. The credits rolled unnoticed, the machine returning to the DVD menu as we made love on the couch.


End file.
